1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to security systems and more particularly to a home security system with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to residences, it is known that a home's locks, lights, garage doors, etc. may be controlled using a PC or other computing system. A home also sometimes comprises a surveillance system. The surveillance system may have a number of cameras positioned at strategic positions inside and outside the house.
The cameras often feed into a recording device in the home. Additionally, the system may be set up so that the home owner may observe any activity of interest (e.g., a prowler) on one or more television monitors within the home. Sensors have also incorporated into home security systems. When these sensors are tripped, audible alarms will alert the home owner of the presence of an unwelcome intruder. A signal may also be sent to an emergency response agency automatically.
However, above home security system are undesirably inaccessible to the absent home member. A home owner may have to leave work early to let in a family member who is without a key. Also, the absent home owner will have no idea an alarm has been tripped in the house until notified by, for example, a police.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.